The Slayer of the OZ
by jeymien
Summary: When a twister picks up Faith, what happens next? Set in comicverse, after issue 9 of season 8


Story: The Slayer of OZ  
Author: velara  
'Verse: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel/Tin Man  
Rating PG for language right now, but may end up FR18  
Author's summary: twister, Faith oops?  
Characters/pairing: Faith currently  
Warnings: minor spoilers for the Buffy season 8 comics, up to issue 9 as pertains to Faith , all of Tin Man  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this. Sci Fi owns Tin Man, BtVS/Angel is owned by Mutant Enemy/Joss Whedon, OZ is owned by Baum. Please don't mistake my fangirling for anything but that..

It had happened when she'd decided to short cut across western Kansas instead of sticking to the I35

After a great week in Vegas of partying, slaying, gambling and more partying, Sin City was definitely living up to its name. Faith had won more than she lost, plus taken out about three vamp nests as well as a gang of Fyarls and their master, coincidentally enough the Sire of the vamp nest. He'd been running an underground gambling ring, using the Fyarls as muscle. For most, this would've been a busy week, but for Faith, it was a nice relaxing vacation. She had wondered absently to herself if she could try for a permanent assignment in Vegas, the city definitely suited her.

Then her phone had rang, and it was G. He had an assignment for her. Could she meet him in Cleveland as soon as possible? After Genevieve, Faith knew this was nothing she could ignore, since assignment was now code to her of "rogue slayer" and it was her job to deal with that. After all, the beloved Scooby gang never did. They were blissfully unaware in their castle in Scotland, and B wasn't speaking with her and Giles after what had happened with Genevieve. It seemed no matter what Faith did, she was still the bad Slayer. So her weeklong vacation in Vegas was now over.

She'd driven east across through Utah into Colorado, taking the I15 to the I70. She figured she could take the I70 straight though Kansas to KC then onto Indianapolis, turning onto the 165 at that point. Along the way she could do her mobile slayage thang.

It was a good plan. It was about a 32 hour drive, and she figured she could take her time. Giles had said assignment, he hadn't said urgent. As soon as possible didn't mean he needed her right away. She'd figured on splitting it up into a few days. She could a stop in Denver for a quick night patrol, same in KC and Indianapolis.

Once she'd entered Kansas though, things had gone wrong.

First, her bike had broken down just outside some small town in the middle of butt fuck nowhere. It's like the place only existed 'cause it was on the Interstate. She'd gotten it fixed, but the couple days waiting had slowed her down on reaching her destination. Plus, those couple days she spent in the town were incredibly boring. There wasn't a single vamp to stake. No demons hiding anywhere. Just one cop that she swore had to be a demon, 'cause he sure as hell kept an eye on her – and not in the fun way she would've preferred. She ended up just hanging out in the motel room to avoid him. Thank god the motel had Skinemax. Not like there'd been much else to do there. She had been bored as hell.

A quick message to G took care of worrying about being late arriving in Cleveland, but she figured he wouldn't be too upset about it. It's not her fault that the damn thing couldn't stand up to the type of ride a Slayer would give it. She was sure a few of the other slaybabies would know what she was talking about. Some of the things she'd heard about Red and Kennedy were definitely interesting. Well, okay, maybe she'd had some fun experimentation on the bike back in Denver the night before and that had something to do with the damage… but it was in the line of duty! Well, okay, it had been more in the line of fun during duty. She wasn't going to mention that part to G. He'd take it out of her Council salary, knowing him.

Then once her bike was fixed, that same asshole of a sheriff stopped her outside of town and gave her a speeding ticket. She'd barely been speeding, but he'd been sitting at city limits like he was waiting for her. So that was the second thing. The jerk hadn't even paid attention to her tits when she'd unzipped her jacket to get her license out. She'd practically thrown herself at him trying to get out of the ticket, but he'd just kept writing with nary a look. The ticket would definitely be hers. The Council wouldn't be covering that.

So here she was, speeding her way across Kansas. The scenery wasn't much to look at. Field after field and then more fields, that's all she could see for miles. Farms interspersed with the occasional stand of a few trees and every so often, a tiny town where she had to slow down. Was it any wonder she was speeding? It was something to amuse her at least.

Then along came number three, 'cause like Red said, everything comes in threes. The sky had darkened almost instantaneously as she was motoring eastwards. The wind was rising and while there'd been no clouds on the horizon, but there sure were some now. She stopped to check the map, there was no town nearby. The only thing she could see was a farmhouse in the distance, so she decided maybe she'd head towards it; see if she could find shelter in the barn or something. Instead, what happened was she rode right into the middle of a fucking twister. The damn thing had appeared out of nowhere!

Her last thought as she was ripped from her bike was "Shit, Giles is so gonna take this one out of my wallet."


End file.
